grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris
'''Boris '''is a rogue Class V Huntsman, who is a member of the Invisible Hand, subordinate to the Fallen Sammael, and a member of Team JJIBA Appearance Boris is a tall, wide bounty hunter with a Russian accent wearing armor and a battle helmet that covers the top of his head with two large clubs sheathed on his back. He has a rugged face with a small beard. Personality Boris is a man from Russia who believes strength was the only power in the world. Boris is the powerhouse of the team, an unstoppable juggernaut that smashes through anyone in his way or is unfortunate enough to be on Sammael’s list. Biography Previous Timeline Boris was a bounty hunter who along with the Gentleman, I and Am, Princess Mira, and Jujunga traveled to the icy regions to capture/kill Samurai Jack. Boris plan was simple: charge at Jack, Jack's sword breaks on Boris' belly and then Boris "Breaks him, Breaks him, Breaks him!" Mira criticized Boris's plan because he highly underestimated Samurai Jack's abilities. Later when Mira tells the other bounty hunters her plan Boris was among the others to dig the trap. Boris was among the other bounty hunters to charge at Jack and he was defeated when Jack threw Am's mines on Boris, causing an explosion. Though it's likely that Boris and the others were unconscious and not dead as the Samurai spared their lives. GrimmFall Early Life Born in Russia Boris was recruited into a special training program when he was about six years old along twenty other orphans or children who were given up by their parents. The goal of the program was to create a super hunter whose might would rival the likes of Major Glory, the Infraggable Krunk and Big Ben. From the first day his Aura was awakened and was trained in the art of battle. While learning how to fight the recruits were also given minor doses of the very same drug that created Grappulator of the Injustice Friends: Scourge. The doses were small enough that they did become addicted to it and were treated with sound therapy while they slept to not only ensure their loyalty but also help develop muscle growth and recovery, stronger bones, improved eyesight, heightened memory and intelligence. By the time he was fourteen Boris had already gained the body of trained soldier, showing his trainers to be a prodigy when he defeated most of them in combat. However what kept Boris from becoming the best was his temper as the more he fought the more aggressive he became to the point that his peers became afraid of him. Boris was born with a genetic mutation that had already made his bones much denser than any normal child and his training in the special program only increased his strength to the point it was believed he would be able to fight against heroes like Big Ben and Krunk and win. However this same gift also came with a weakness in the form of his aggression. His natural anger and rage made it almost impossible to control him as he grew older and he often forgot the program's teachings that focused on strategy and creativity. The director of the program deemed Boris too dangerous to be set loose and thus decided he would be imprisoned and terminated before he became a danger. However Boris awakened his Semblance and used it to escape, killing the rest of the recruits along with the director before smashing his way out of the hidden base. Refusing to be anyone's weapon Boris fled into the wilderness where he would be hunted. Out in the cold wilderness that became his home Boris would hide from the world, sinking deeply into anger and rage for what had been done to him. His anger attracted the Grimm and he brutally slew any that came after him. He was always angry and thus always attracted more and more Grimm. And then one day his rage would summon a stranger in black with eyes similar to those of the Grimm. The stranger came before him, attempting to speak but Boris did not hear. He simply saw another puny little man to crush and swatted at him with his fist. That was his first mistake. The stranger easily blocked said fist, repelling the giant's strength so easily Boris was left as still and speechless as a statue. The stranger in black seemed amused by his attempt to kill him and asked him one question: 'Is that all you can do?' His rage washing over him Boris attempted to break the stranger who dared to question his strength. What happened next was not so much of a fight as it was…a game. The stranger would dodge his fists and clubs as if they were playing a game of tag. His anger rising and building caused Boris to lash out, promising to shatter the man's bones for humiliating him. However instead of the stranger being broken it was Boris who would be broken. The man decided to end their game and went on the attack, his strength at first rivaling and then surpassing Boris' which deeply shocked the giant to the point he did not feel pain as his arms and legs were broken. No one had ever overpowered him in strength before. Boris stared up into the red eyes of the man staring down at him, shaking his head in disappointment. He turned to leave but Boris called out to him, demanding who he was and how was he so strong. The stranger turned around to answer. 'I was born in a place where one must be broken first and then remade to become truly strong. Those that are broken understand the world better than anyone, learning and healing to become something…pure. If you wish to become truly strong then come with me and I will mend that which is broken and you will see the true definition of strength.' Boris accepted and with a wave of his hand the stranger took him to a place deep in darkness where he was healed and found others like him who were broken but remade into something stronger than before. It was here Boris learned of true strength. And what it would mean for the entire world. Powers and Abilities Boris lacks intelligence, so he relies on his brute strength. His armor is durable enough that most weapons cannot break through his armor and natural toughness. Boris is among the most physically strongest members of the Invisible Hand, born with a rare condition that makes his bones virtually unbreakable. His strength is so great that he was among the three members, the others being Gentle-Jim and Jujunga sent to eliminate the Grimm Slayer Omnimon. Boris prefers to pummel his enemies with his fists but his reflexes and speed allow him to easily dodge attack as well. His fighting style is a mix of brawling, wrestling, boxing and martial arts which makes him a dangerous opponent. He was able to effectively take on Monty Uno and Omnimon alone and came close to killing the latter until Monty received a power boost that allowed him to fight evenly against Boris. In addition to his already formidable strength Boris can combine his Semblance with Dust, becoming even more powerful and deadly. He is able to use the power of the Dust absorbed by his Semblance in combat so well that his comrades consider it almost impossible for anyone to best him in a one on one fight. Semblance Behemoth Boris' Semblance allows him to channel his Aura into pure muscles, manifesting millions of nerves and muscles created from his Aura that spread out across his body, forming an armor that resembles the human body without skin. This ability also grants him increased speed, durability and strength to the point he is considered unstoppable to all who encounter him except for a handful. He can also manipulate these manifested nerves to attack and grab his enemies, manipulating them into tendrils but the longer they stretch out the weaker they become. It is because of that that Boris often uses them simply for enhancing his body and rely on physical combat. Weapon In combat, Boris takes advantage of his brute strength by wielding two clubs which he uses to 'break' opponents. Relationships Quotes Background Information Boris is a character from the Samurai Jack episode The Princess and the Bounty Hunters Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Invisible Hand members